Family Life
by John Silver fan
Summary: Master Finn and Camille are living peacefully, raising Katie, who doesn't know of the Rangers' identities or Pai Zhuq. However, their peaceful life is shaken when a new evil rises, and the Order of the Claw is summoned once again.
1. Chapter 1

A little girl about five years old, ran across the yard to the house, he blonde pigtails bouncing, her dark eyes shining.

"Hi, Mommy," said as she came into the kitchen.

Her mother smiled.

"Hey, sweetheart. Will you go tell Daddy that lunch is ready?"

"Sure."

Katie James ran out to the garage where her father was working on his truck.

"Daddy, Mommy says lunch is ready."

David James, better known as Master Finn, slid out from under the pickup truck, his face smudged a little with grease and oil, looked at his daughter, and smiled. Just the sight of that little miracle child brought a genuine smile to the Shark Master's face.

"All right, baby," he said, wiping his hands off on his rag as best as he could and getting up.

Once inside, he washed his hands and his face. Then he went into the kitchen, slipped a strong, toned arm around his wife's slender waist, playfully spun her around to face him, and kissed her tenderly.

"Mmm. Smells good," he said after pulling away.

"Me or the food?"

He gave her a goofy grin she knew all too well.

"Both."

Camille James laughed and gave her husband a light smack on the arm.

"You're so bad," she scolded lightly.

Master Finn chuckled.

"Make yourself useful and help set the table."

"Yes, dear," he said, taking the plates, cups, silverware, and napkins.

He set the table with with a little help from Katie.

After lunch he helped Camille wash dishes, and RJ came over to visit.

Master Finn found himself paying more attention to his children than he was to the dishes he was suppose to be drying.

It warmed his heart to see the relationship between RJ and Katie, despite the twenty-one year difference between them.

"David!" Camille yelled in his ear.

"Ah!"

He looked at his wife, his hand over his ear.

"What was that for?"

"Pay attention. You need to focus on drying the dishes instead of RJ and Katie."

The Shark Master sighed.

"Sorry."

After they had finished the dishes, Master Finn went back into the garage and continued to work on his truck.

RJ came into the garage a little while later since Katie was taking her nap.

"Need any help, Dad?"

"I got it, son, thanks anyway."

There was a brief pause.

"Ah!"

"What?"

Master Finn slid out on the creeper, his face and some of his hair black with oil.

RJ tried not to laugh but couldn't help it.

"What are you laughing at?" his father asked irritably as he wiped off his face and hair as best he could with he rag.

"Sorry," RJ said, still laughing a little.

The Shark Master sighed, laid down again, and slid back under the truck. When he finished he slid back out and tossed RJ the keys.

"See if it starts, would ya?"

"Sure thing, Dad."

The Wolf Master got in the truck, made sure his father was away from it, and tried to start it.

The truck started and ran smoothly.

"All right. Now I have to go take a shower and try to get this oil out of my hair."

Master Finn walked back inside with RJ close behind him trying not to laugh again.


	2. Chapter 2

Days later there was knocking at the door.

Camille opened it to see Master Phant and Master Swoop.

"Master Phant. Master Swoop. I take it you're here for David?"

"Indeed. We need him to come with us to Jungle Karma Pizza right away," Master Swoop said.

Once at JKP, up in the loft with RJ, Casey, Lily, Theo, Domonic, Fran, and even Jarrod, Master Finn turned to the two older Masters.

"What's this all about?"

"That's just it. We're not exactly sure," RJ said.

The Shark Master looked at his son.

"What?"

"A new evil has risen, and it's up to the Order of the Claw to stop it."

Everyone looked at Master Swoop.

"Guys, I can't get involved with this again. Katie doesn't know about any of this, and I plan to keep it that way until she's old enough to understand. I don't need to be running off for some reason that Katie won't know the truth about."

"You are part of the Order of the Claw, a Pai Zhuq Master, it's your duty," Master Phant.

Master Finn scowled.

"You're one to talk, Phant. Until you defended Lily from the Rinshi, you wanted nothing to do with the Order of the Claw."

There was a slightly awkward pause.

"Finn, of the Masters, you are the strongest and noblest of us all. You hold the most agrressive and most dangerous animal spirit of the Pai Zhuq animal spirits. Without you the Order of the Claw is incomplete. Yes, Jarrod, will join us in this fight, but we still need you," Master Swoop said.

All eyes turned to Master Finn, waiting his answer.

The Shark Master sighed.

"All right," he said relucatantly.


End file.
